


Daughter of Pearl

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Jewel, the gem daughter of Pearl as she has a party with Steven, the son of Rose Quartz while she has never had a party in her life. However, the celebrations seem to be cut short when Jasper returns to destroy them all like she succeeded with Jewel's father. Will she succeed these time? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by lex boss. Jewel is owned by her, only canon characters belong to Rebecca Sugar. This is the first chapter and there will be more later. Remember to read & review!

Many years ago, the Crystal Gem known as Pearl was alone. There were dark forces of evil towering and invading against her. She remembered what the powerful and dear Rose Quartz taught her as she was without any help. Pearl had to admit that this was a frightening experience, but she was able to defeat them.

Pearl wiped her forehead as the bad guys were now killed. "There... Now you can hurt no one..." she sounded firm and relieved all at the same time. She then decided to get back home once she was done with her epic battle royale.

Pearl lived on a base on the planet locally known as Earth and she decided to return to her true love. Her loving and always devoted husband, Cyan. Her husband was also a gem and his was on the palm of his hand and appeared to be silver. The two shared a little cuddle as soon as they saw each other again.

"It's great to see you again, Pearl," Cyan smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you..." Pearl smiled to her husband, though she looked very weary and exhausted from her fight against evil today, she was sure she was a goner this time, but she made it.

Cyan walked her inside their home so they could relax together, he could sense some exhaustion in her, but he kissed her cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Darling, I'm fine, I promise..." Pearl said to him with heavy heart. "Now... Where's Jewel?"

"Fast asleep," Cyan smiled. "Why don't you go see her?"

Pearl nodded, she was just about to do that anyway. She smiled to him and went to see their baby girl who was of course a gem on her own. Pearl decided to give Jewel a little hug before she continued to let her little bundle of joy get back to some rest. 

Jewel was a lot like her mother. She had white skin and had blonde hair, but she had a silver gem on her chest that was like her father's. Cyan came to join Pearl and the two smiled as Jewel was sleeping soundly, knowing that she was going to be safe.

Later that night, Cyan and Pearl went to stand guard outside for little Jewel's sake. It was not easy being a Crystal Gem, but someone had to do it. At least there were others like Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose though. Jewel was fast asleep and unaware of any evil that could invade her or her family. However, there came an army that worried both Cyan and Pearl, this did not look pleasant for anyone.

"Take Jewel and run." Cyan told his wife.

"But what about you?" Pearl got worried instantly.

"Go... Don't worry about me... You both need to go." Cyan encouraged her.

Pearl gave him a quick hug, she was worried that times like this would mean she would never see her husband again. She did as he said and picked up Jewel tightly in her arms and started to run. Pearl was running to a great distance, but had to stop as soon as she heard Cyan scream out in agony.

Pearl looked back in fear and sadness as Cyan was being defeated. His gem was crushed by the one who was called Jasper, an evil homeworld gem. 

"CYYYAAAAN!" Pearl yelled out with tears in her eyes, her husband had been destroyed. She couldn't bear to be destroyed either and kept Jewel close in her warm, comforting hold and continued to run, but had tears streaming down her face. She would never forget this day.

Jasper grinned darkly as Cyan was gone for good, she then saw something in the distance. "There's his wife!" she commanded her army. "Go get her NOW! And take the baby if you have to!"

Her soldiers did as told and ran after to get Pearl and baby Jewel. 

Pearl kept running and hid behind a tall boulder wall, holding Jewel close in her arms as she still had tears in her eyes. "I'll protect you my daughter..." she whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you..."

"There you are..." a soldier from Jasper's army came, soon, Pearl was surrounded.

Pearl put Jewel gently down on the ground and covered her with a blanket, then looked firm as she took out a weapon. The soldiers laughed as they destroyed it and now they were ready to destroy her. Pearl was fearing for her life now and noticed Jewel had crawled away. This made her even more scared now.

"Pearl..." a warm voice called.

Pearl looked and saw someone who could really help her as she hid in a cavern. Rose Quartz was holding Jewel in her arms and destroyed the army before they could kill Pearl. 

"Rose..." Pearl whispered to the woman.

"Come with me." Rose lightly commanded.

Pearl nodded and went to go follow her as they hid in a cavern and they blocked the entrance. Jasper's commands were still heard, but they missed the cavern as it was blocked. Pearl and Jewel were safe now.

"Oh, Cyan..." Pearl sniffled, starting to cry. "My dear... Dear... Cyan..."

"It's alright..." Garnet soothed her. "They won't get you or Jewel now. I'm sorry for your loss though."

Pearl sniffled, she of course was upset due to the sudden loss of Cyan, but she had to stay strong for her daughter's sake.

"We're all here for you, Pearl," Rose promised as she soothed Jewel and smiled. "Oh... How darling you are..."

Jewel looked to Rose, cooing and babbling a little.

"I've always wanted a child..." Rose smiled, loving the little girl instantly. "She's a lot like you, Pearl. I know she'll become wise and a wonderful gem then."

Pearl sniffled, but smiled softly. "Thank you, Rose."

Years later, Rose did eventually get her wish of having a child. She met a lover who was named Greg Universe and he fulfilled her wishes. There was a horrible price to pay in the later when the child would be ready to be born though, but Rose wasn't even afraid. She was willing to sacrifice herself so she could have a child who would be half-gem and half-human.

Pearl really missed Rose more than Garnet or Amethyst, but she still missed someone who had gone long before Rose did. She still missed her beloved Cyan. 

"I just wish you could've been here to see what a wonderful gem she's become, Cyan..." Pearl whispered as she was alone, thinking of her lost husband, "She really makes me proud..."

"Mom?" a voice came to her.

Pearl blinked and turned to see her daughter, who was now all grown up. 

"You miss Dad, don't you, Mom?" Jewel asked her mother, true she was only a baby at the time, but she could tell this would upset her mother.

"Yes... I do... Very much..." Pearl sniffled, wiping her eyes. 

Jewel hugged Pearl as she started to cry. Garnet stood in the distance, she had a small smile though. She was sad like they were, but it was nice that Pearl and Jewel got to have such a tender mother daughter moment and they both got along really well.


	2. Chapter 2

13 Years Later...

Steven decided to throw a party with Jewel's help.

"Steven, can I ask you a question?" Jewel asked the mostly human gem. "What's a party?"

"Oh, it's awesome!" Steven smiled to her, coming to her. "There's a lot of celebration, everyone has a good time, there's usually lots of food and drinks and awesome music! You'll just love it. Trust me."

Jewel giggled, ruffling up his curly and bouncy hair. Steven laughed too, but glanced at the hair tousling. Why do so many people do that to him? Jewel then continued to help Steven with the party. 

Pearl saw them together and smiled. She held up a sword which was very important, it was her late husband's sword and she always kept it in his memory. "Oh Cyan..." she sighed again. "I wish you could just see Jewel now..." she then tucked away the sword, trying to keep happy for the sake of the upcoming party.

Pearl decided to come over and help them, then flinched a little as Garnet put a crown on her head with a laugh. "Garnet!"

Garnet laughed, waving to her. "Come on, Pearl... Have some fun, it's a party after all."

Pearl smiled a little and decided to join in on the fun. 

Jewel and Steven continued to do their own thing to get ready for the party. That is, until there was an incoming ship headed for Beach City. All was well, but then two too looked and there was a suddenly explosion. Behind the thick cloud, there came out a familiar and haunting face.

Pearl came to the kids in concern and comforted them, but she looked to the gem and got angry. "You!"

"Is that the gem who killed Dad?" Jewel asked her mother.

"Yes..." Pearl said firmly, but not to her, just angry to see Jasper again.

There came out another familiar gem. Jasper laughed and she commanded Peridot to fire against them. Steven rushed in front of Jewel and Pearl and his gem that was on his belly like Rose's was, glowed and he cast a shield over them to prevent any of them from getting hurt. 

Garnet stepped in and decided to help Steven beat Jasper and send him away on what was supposed to be a happy occasion of a party. She was set on attacking the rival gem, but Jasper proved to be stronger than Garnet and fought right back. Jewel and Pearl rushed out of the way and gasped in shock as Jasper broke through Steven's shield and knocked the gem/human hybrid out cold.

Jasper grinned as Pearl ran off, accidentally leaving Jewel alone. The evil gem then took Jewel and Garnet, then went to lock them away to never be seen by anybody ever again by friends or family. Pearl was eventually trapped as well, but was sent away to be separated from her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry, dear..." Garnet tried to soothe Jewel. 

Jewel sniffled and started to cry, first her father, and now she was probably never going to see her mother again. 

However, a familiar face came and freed them from their prison. "Hey guys!" 

"Steven," Garnet looked to him. "You saved us."

"Of course I did..." Steven came to them. "Are you guys hurt at all?"

"Not too much luckily," Jewel came to him and put her hands on his shoulders, then looked to the older gem. "Garnet, go with Steven and find Mom."

Garnet nodded with Steven and led him out. "Stay close to me."

"Got it!" Steven obeyed her.

Jewel sneered as they left and she sneaked away from her prison cell as Jasper was laughing. The bad gem was heard bragging about how she had killed Cyan in the past and how now she was going to get rid of everybody for her own personal gain. Jewel decided she was a big girl now and she should try to take down Jasper, even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

Meanwhile, Garnet and Steven found Amethyst with Pearl and freed them as well. Amethyst laughed and hugged Steven like he was the little brother she never had. 

"Where's my baby girl?" Pearl asked, very sad and emotional right now due to being away from Jewel for a very long time.

"She's fighting Jasper." Garnet told Pearl smoothly. 

"Oh, no, Jewel!" Pearl gasped and went to go after her daughter.

Garnet held Pearl's arm and brought her back. "Let's just find Peridot." She believed Jewel could do this on her own.

Pearl was very scared, sad, and worried for Jewel, but she followed Garnet and the others to find Peridot.

Later, Jewel was on the ground. She was shaking, she was nearly beaten.

Jasper laughed over top of her. "Now, prepare to meet your father... I hate to separate a parent and child..." she mocked before she was about to kill Jewel right then and there.

Jewel flinched as Jasper was about to kill her, but suddenly, Jasper was hit by Pearl in an instant, sending Jasper backward.

"MOM!" Jewel hugged Pearl instantly.

"Oh, sweetie..." Pearl whispered as she held her daughter, more tears coming into her eyes.

"It's okay, Mom... I'm fine..." Jewel said as they broke out of the hug for a moment.

Jasper got up from the impact, glaring at Jewel and Pearl. "You're both going to pay for this!"

Pearl and Jewel got nervous.

"Mom... I think we need to fuse." Jewel suggested.

Pearl gave a nod. "I believe you're right, dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper was standing, ready to fight the mother and daughter as suddenly, a white glow surrounded them. They were now about ten feet tall with silver eyes and were still white and blonde like they both were. They were the gem fusion known as...

"Alexandrite..." Jasper whispered.

Jasper and Alexandrite fought together. It was the combining power of love and harmony. All for one and one for all. Alexandrite proved to be stronger and more powerful than Jasper would dare think conceivable or possible. Finally, when the fight was drawing to a close, Alexandrite picked up Jasper and threw the bad gem against a machine which was set to self destruct.

The ship was going down and Alexandrite came apart and became the separate Pearl and Jewel. The ship suddenly blew up as Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven were safe back in Beach City as Jasper was seemingly defeated for good. Jasper was wading in the water now with Lapis and they were both stranded with no ship and were taken to the lake to become a prisoner forever. 

Later, everyone was okay again. Pearl and Jewel came back to the others and they could continue their little party. Jewel was still helping Steven and Pearl came as well.

"I love you, Mom." Jewel said to her mother once she saw her.

Pearl smiled wearily, a joyful tear drop in her eye. "I love you too, sweetie... Very much..."

Steven smiled at them and they all went back to work.

The End


End file.
